ElrubiusOMG
Rubén Doblas Gundersen (born ) better known by his online aliases as elrubiusOMG, elrubius, or even Rubius, is a Spanish YouTuber that makes gameplays, skits and vlogs. He is currently the second most subscribed Spanish speaking YouTuber behind HolaSoyGerman. with over 32 million subscribers and the second most subscribed gaming YouTuber behind PewDiePie with over 58 million subscribers. So far this year, elrubiusOMG has gained nearly 4 million subscribers, jumping from YouTube's seventh to fourth most subscribed channel, surpassing Smosh on January 7, RihannaVEVO on July 31, and YouTube Spotlight on Septmeber 5. He now has over 26 million subscribers but was surpassed by T-Series on October 11, now having the fifth most subscribed YouTube channel. Two years ago, elrubiusOMG recieved YouTube's diamond play button for reaching 10 million subscribers, being the first YouTuber from Spain to do so. He is still the most subscribed YouTuber from Spain today. In 2016, he was named "YouTuber of the Year" at the first Play Awards Ceremony celebrated in his Native country of Spain. The Start Rubén started his first channel in 2006, with his original channel named "elrubius". On there, he did Skyrim gameplay, but was forced to stop to use this channel, because of copyright claims. Later in 2011 he opened his second channel "elrubiusOMG", with Skyrim gameplay again, other gameplays, along with skits and vlogs. He had a decent and growing following, hitting his first one million subscribers in late 2012. Increasing Popularity In 2013, he started to do chatroulite videos and occasionally some Omegle videos. Elrubius due to these things as well as making a music video that went viral gained many subscriptions. He is still one of the fastest growing YouTubers of all time, the most he has gained being over a million subscribers in a single month. He currently gets 300 thousand subscribers a month and as well has one of the most video viewed and fastest growing video viewed YouTube channels in the world with over 6 billion views, gaining 100 million views a month. Addition to his YouTube channel, Elrubius also has a following on other social media, most of his followers being viewers of his YouTube channel. Aside having YouTube's fifth most subscribed channel, peaking at fourth, he also has the fifth most retweeted post on Twitter with over 1.42 million retweets, peaking at third. Other Success ElrubiusOMG is one of the richest YouTubers on the platform. Biblography Filmography Notes: *Elrubius was also a director in Torrente 5 and La otra película. Collaborations He has well have had guests stars appear in his videos such as American actors Matt Damon and Jennifer Lawrence and fellow Spanish YouTubers, Fernanfloo and JuegaGerman. Catchphrases "¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del Señor!" ("Hello there, little creatures of the Lord!") Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views